Crossroads
by Angelo Lakey
Summary: Chris thought his world had ended once he left the Vault,Hawke thought his world had begun leaving his village.Upon a chance meeting,these two Wanderers most traverse the waste to look for Chris's father. Will they successfully pass the Crossroads set?


A/N: I do not own the Fallout universe(that's Bethesda's property after taking it from Black Isle Studios). I only own the OC characters mentioned.I plan on developing this FF better than my other. Also I don't plan on having radscorpions or Giant Ants in this FF. I'm kinda sheepish when it comes to insects and plus I'm an arachnophobic. I can handle Radroaches,but not scorpions or ants. Please review!

**Prologue**

Date: July 13,2258

Location: Jefferson Memorial

The room seemed to be filled with the cries of pain from a woman. "Catherine, just do as Madison showed you".

The woman called Catherine then put tension on her pelvic muscles in a pushing motion. "That's it honey, just keep pushing". Her cries of pain growing intensely as a head began to escape the confides of her womb.

"I can see the head" Madison shouted. Catherine's husband, James, then let his gaze wander from her eyes towards her legs, where Madison was delivering their child. "Catherine," James started ",just give me one more big push". Following her husband's command, Catherine squeezed James' hand and let out a terrible cry as she pushed as hard as she could.

The room was then lifted from the constant cries and the room was then filled with the first cries of Catherine and James new born child. James let go of his wife's hand went to her legs to see their child. "Let's see, what gender are you," he questioned. Madison then lifted the baby to show his child-sized genitals. "It's a boy," Madison stated. James then turned his attention to his wife, "We've got a son". "Oh James we did it," Catherine started ", we've got a beautiful, handsome son".

James then tickled his son's toes. "You've got a bright future ahead of you". "Look at you there," he said ", I'm your daddy, little guy". "What shall we name him" James asked his wife Catherine. "Well," she started. "We can't name him after my father and we can't name him James, that'll just be confusing calling you both". James looked into his son's eyes and said, "Hayden, how about Hayden?" "I like it" Catherine said. "I like it too," Madison pitched in.

"That's a good name don't you think," James asked his son. "It fits". He then turned to see Madison activate a monitor. The monitor then descended down besides James. "Well, it looks like we've got the Gene Projector back online" he said. "Let's we what you look all grown up". A image then glowed from the monitor. The image showed a young man, slightly identical to James, sporting a mustache and a "high and tight" haircut. "You're going to look a lot like your dad" James said as he deactivated the Gene Projector. "Did you see that Catherine" James asked. "Ooh, very strapping," Catherine said at the sight of her son's supposed "older" look. James then set his son down on a stretcher, "There's a big world out there son, your mother and I are working so you can live in a world where you won't be subjugated the terrors of…" before he could finish he heard the beeping from the electrocardiogram connected to Catherine rise. "James….something….something is wrong," Catherine said. "She's going into Cardiac arrest" Madison said. James then looked at Madison and then at his son. "Start the compressions," he said looking back to his wife, "get the baby out of here,now!". A man then walked over to the stretcher and began to push the child into the other room. "One one-thousand,two one-thousand…come on Catherine", James said as he tried to save his wife.

Location: A'necck, tribal village

(Translated into English)

"Come on, push Elli" the tribal said sheepishly. The tribal's mate was in labor and seemed to be having trouble coping with the fact he would be a father. "Elli, push as hard as the Great Junta will allow," the tribe birther said. Elli then screamed as she pushed with all the might her so-called god would allow. Her mate, Tica, then got on one knee and began to pray to his god. "Junta," he started. "Please, give my oua nai the strength she needs to birth my ua ni". His mate then pushed one more time and the tent was then filled with the cries of a newborn Necckian. "Chua fai," Tica said. His pet hawk then squawked from all the noise in the tent. "Tica," Gurdi, the birther said. "You are a father". Tica then crouched down and lifted his newborn. "Great Junta, watch over my ua ni and make him grow strong like the mighty Bighorners and as smart as the cunning Deathclaw," he prayed. "Tica," his mate said. "What will we name him".

Tica then raised his son higher so he could see his face in the light of the lantern dangling from the base of the tent. He looked deep into his son's eyes. His hawk then broke the silence with another squawk. Tica shifted his glance to his companion and then back to his son. His mate could tell by the look on his face what he was planning on naming him. "His name shall be Hawke and he will be the best hunter this village shall ever see".

Gurdi then got up and painted the traditional sign of birth on Tica's newborn's forehead. Tica then slowly exited his tent and raised his son in the air showing everyone of the village his newborn. His son stared at all the faces staring at him, cheering. For the Village Elder now has an heir to the throne.

Date:June 16, 2259

Location: James apartment

"Come over here son," James said ushering his son towards him."Come to daddy". They're apartment was still littered with confetti and banners,signaling Hayden's 1st birthday. "Already one year old and walking like a pro" James said about his son's advancement. "Now i know you don't like it when daddy leaves you alone,but i have to go give someone their medication". His son cooed at him and began to suck on his thumb. James then closed the playpen and locked the gate. "Just stay in here while daddy runs to his office".And with that said James left young Hayden alone.

Hayden,tired of sucking his own fingers, went to the chair situated in the playpen and climbed atop it. He then jumped from the chair onto the bed on the opposite side off the playpen. He then climbed down and went to the chest next to the bed. He climbed up and looked in to discover some of his toys. He was reaching into the chest when he suddenly fell inside and was sprawled out around the toys. He then lifted his head and grabbed a toy car. He stuck the front of it in his mouth and began to suck on it like it was his thumb. He stopped when he heard a noise come from the other side of the door. The door opened to reveal James. James began to chuckle, "Quiet the little explorer aren't you". Hayden then grew a haphazard smile on his face,toy still in his mouth."Just like your mom," he added. "Well,it serves me right to try and lock you up".He then moved to the chest and picked up his son.

"Look,i want to show you something" James said. He then went to the nightstand situated next to the chest. On top was a glass frame with a piece of paper on it."See that"he asked."This was your mother's favorite passage,it's from the bible".James then cleared his throat and began to read it.

_Revelation 21:6_

_I am Alpha and Omega, _

_the beginning and the end. _

_I will give unto him that is athirst _

_of the fountain of the water of life freely._

A tear began to form in his eyes. "She always loved that". He then got off his knee and looked at his son. He retrieved the toy from his mouth and set it into his hand. "All right," he started ",let's go see if your little friend Amata wants to play".

Location: A'necck

Elli was sitting on a sack,holding her son, when her mate walked in."Elli,give me the boy"he said."I'm going to go have him blessed by the witch doctor".She then kissed her son's forehead and handed him over to her mate. Tica then exited the tent and walked off towards one edge of the village. As he walked away a villager,skinnier then Tica, sheepishly came out from hiding and entered the tent.

"Hello Elli"he said. Elli looked at him in disgust. "Go away Mee-wai".Mee-wai reached behind his back withdrawing a stone knife from it's sheath on the back of his brahmin skinned pants."No Elli"he said pointing the blade at her."I've come to make you mine and implant my seed into you". A dark look grew upon his face and he looked at her. He then took this moment look her up and down and soak in the reason why he ogled her since childhood. She was a work of art. A gift from the Great Junta...for Tica,but he had to have her,whether it be willingly or by force."Mee,just put the cutter down and i will oblige with your requests". His lips began to separate into a grim smile. Was he really about to finally be one with this goddess? A bulge began to form at the front of his pants. He dropped his knife and began to take off his pants."Take off your clothes"he demanded. she began to undress in front of him with her back turned to him."No"he yelled. "I want to watch".She then turned around and took off her cropped shirt,revealing her big,round,perfect breasts. Mee-wai then walked over to her and palmed one of her breasts in his left hand. He then lowered his head and began to suckle her right tit. He seemed to be enjoying himself as he began to give a light moan. He then laid Elli down on Tica and her's bedroll. He then began to kiss all over her neck and began to make his way down to her clitoris. He seemed to kiss it once or twice then began to force his penis into her. He loved being one with her. A tear began to exit Elli's eye as Mee-wai began ram his body into hers,trying to please her.

It seemed like an eternity,but soon Tica had returned to see Mee-wai laying with his mate."Mee-wai,you sheepish dog,what're you doing to my oua ni,"he questioned."I'm fulfilling my destiny," he replied. He then reached under the many cloth blankets and withdrew his stone knife. He pointed it at Tica,"Back away Tica,she is mine now". Tica then set his son down on the ground outside the tent. He looked Mee-wai in the eyes as he withdrew his dagger made of scrap metal. The light began to shine as sunlight hit the curved blade. He stood straight up looking at Mee-wai. Before any could do anything,Elli withdrew a knife from under a blanket and stabbed Mee-wai in the shoulder. He screamed out in pain as he turned and placed his hand on her throat. He then went close and slit her throat with his knife. As he began to rise to face Tica,the Village Elder stood before him and stabbed him in the stomach,grabbing his wrist holding the stone knife.

He then withdrew the blade from his stomach and pierced it through his stomach again. He withdrew it again, this time Mee-wai's intestines were wrapped around the blade. He then pierced the blade into his chest and as he began to gasp for air,since the blade pierced his right lung, grabbed both sides of his head and twisted it as he snapped his neck like a twig. Tica then grabbed up his dying mate in his hands. She was holding her throat as blood escaped her jugular vein. She tried to say something,but all the blood had filled every open nook and cranny it could and filled her mouth with the liquid that all knew to be thicker than water. Tica pressed his forehead against hers and kissed her bloody mouth. He tilted her head back as the blood spilled out. She then looked him in the eyes and just froze. Her life force had left her body. 'She's with the Great Junta now' he thought.

He then let go of her and withdrew his knife from Mee-wai's lifeless body. The blade that shone from the light of the sun was now glistening with the redness that was Mee-wai's blood. He then cleaned the blade off on Mee-wai's body and returned it to it's sheath. He then picked up his mate's lifeless body and brought her outside. He would now need to set up a funeral pyre for her body,alone. He would leave Mee-wai's body for the dogs,he decided.


End file.
